RiverClan/Roleplay Archive2
"You're good at that!" Ravenpaw meowed to Snowpaw as she gave herbs to the many sick cats. Prickl ar 00:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC)" "Thanks!" Snowpaw replied. "Hey Snowy! Do you have any herbs for Tinyflower? She has a belly ache." said Tigerpaw. "Of corse," she said as she turned to Moonflame. "Moonflame, can I give some (Whatever herb helps belly aches) to Tinyflower?" she asked. She nodded and Snowpaw treated Tinyflower. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) "Snowpaw," Crookestep walked in. "Do you have any marigold for my pad?" She asked, showing her forepaw to Snowpaw. --Flamestrike 22:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," said Snowpaw. She chewed the herbs to a pulp and rubed them on her pads. "Better?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, thanks" she said. She went outside of the den to find her mate, Galestrike. --Flamestrike 22:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Later... "Come on Snowy, we better get some rest," said Tigerpaw. "Yeah," she yawned. "Thanks for your help, Snowpaw," said Moonflame. "No problem!" she said, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw padded up to Tigerpaw. "C'mon, sleepy-head, you need rest too," She meowed. Prickl ar 01:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Riverstream felt the least bit annoyed. She ''was Moonflame's apprentcie not Snowpaw. Maybe she would take Snowpaw as an apprentice though, but Moonflame would have to retire or.. die. Riverface[[User Talk:Riverface| Life isn't moonlight and mice-''Tawnypelt]] 01:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," Tigerpaw meowed ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw watched Riverstream eye Snowpaw with annoyance. "Snowpaw should maybe back off from the medicine cat den for a while." She whispered to Tigerpaw. Prickl ar 21:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Nah, she's already helped heal half of the clan!" said Tigerpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw snorted and feel asleep. The next day Ravenpaw woke to barking. "Dogs?" She asked in wonder as the barking came closer. "Dogs!" She screamed. Prickl ar 22:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar pricked her ears. A starclan cat came in. "Silverstar, you are being given a new name. You shall now be knownw as Shinestar!" meowed the cat. 20:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (What?) (Rping Tigerpaw) I ran out of the apprentice den and slashed at a dog's face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (there was two Silverstar's. Cloudclan, and Riverclan. Don't want them mixed up, so changed her name.) Shinestar ran out of her den and into the battle. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) The dog ran off with its tail between its legs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar called a meeting. "I have a new name. A Starclan cat gave me it, I'm now known as Shinestar! You all fought like Starclan warriors today!" yowled Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Hey, can you RP on the Rogues RP?) "Shinestar! Shinestar!" cheered the clan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (i'll have to do it in posts, its busy there!) Shinestar nodded to her clan. "Now, i order ALL of you, to relax!" she yowled. Shinestar jumped off the rock. This was the first time the clan could relax. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar layed down next to her family and sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw headed over to Tigerpaw. "Want to ask our mentors if we cn go hunting together?" Prickl ar 21:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "No on shall hunt or train." growled Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "With all due respect, Shellstar," said Tigerpaw, dipping his head. "The freash-kill pile is quite low, and our mentors have always taught us that lazyness gets us no where." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Alright then, you may." mewed Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) We went hunting with our mentors. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sunned herself next to her kit, Streamkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar jumped when she heard a boom. "T-Twolegs shot Redheather!" Gingerfeather yowled, as he bursted in with Redheather's body.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We came back with two shrews, a bird, and five fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar frowned as she looked at Redheather's body. "We're going to have two ceremonies today...Redheather's, and my kits!" meowed Shinestar. She put Redheather's ginger body in the clearing. She leaped on the high birch. "All cats old enough to swim, gather round1" yowled Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We gathered underneath high birch. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sighed. "We lost Redheather to twolegs shooting.... I don't want anyone going out unless a lot of cats are going! Streamkit, Tornadokit, and Featherkit, step forward..." meowed Shinestar (blah blah!) "Streampaw, i will mentor you, Featherpaw, Frozenwater will mentor you, Tornadopaw, Fuzzy(tail or pelt? XD) will mentro you! Meeting over!" yowled Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Frozenwater) I padded over to Featherpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Featherpaw didn't touch noses with Frozenwater, she tackled her half-sister over and purred. Streampaw touched noses with her mother. (Tornadopaw's gonna get killed! >:) ) Tornadopaw touched noses, and then snuk out of camp. No one saw him...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I let out a purr. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Everything was going smoothly. Streampaw battle trained with Featherpaw in camp. Until, they heard a yowl, and a gun shot. "Tornadopaw!" cried Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "What was that?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Littlerock) I stood up suddenly as I heard a loud bam. "I don't know!" I cried. I turned to Leafkit, Hawkkit and Waterkit. "Come here!" I ordered then. I went to find Fuzzytail... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzytail padded over to his mate. "You seem to be wanting me?" he purred.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, did you hear that sound?" I asked him. I purred and nuzzled him "Our kits are safe, thank StarClan!" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (vote on my user page, Everyone!!) Fuzzytail nodded. "Stupid twolegs shooting at everything." he muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Moonflame) Moonflame yawned and accidentally fell over onto the yarrow. She wrinkled her nose as she rubbed it off. "Guess I gotta go get more yarrow..." she said. ~Moss I took a sparrow from the freash kill pile. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "I better eat," I murmured and headed to the fresh-kill pile. I took a fish and settled down by my kits. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar ran out of camp and found her dead son. She drug him into camp and whimpered. A hole was in his lungs....He was barley alive. "Moonflame!" she yowled. (Tornadopaw will die). Tornadopaw shook his head. "Get over here and help him!" hissed Shinestar, tears welling from her eyes.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Tornadopaw is hurt!" I cired to the clan and rushed to help Shinestar. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (I RP Tornadopaw now, does he have to die?) Tornadopaw felt the emense pain all through his body.Tigerfoot 13:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame rushed over and examined Tornadopaw. She shook her head. "Only twolegs have to power to heal him. Bit if that is what we must do, we will do it." (I was thinking RC put Tornadopaw in a vet's yard and he heals him.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (I like that idea) Tornadopaw felt himself being carried.Tigerfoot 13:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame gently set Tornadopaw down in a twoleg garden. "This twoleg takes in injured cats. I've seen it before. Since we can't heal you, we are going to see if he can. He doesn't have any kittypets, so be extra nice Sochi wants to keep you. Well help you escape then." Moonflame explained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw gave a weak nod and saw Moonflame walk away.Tigerfoot 14:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame looked back at Tornadopaw. She didn't want to leave him, but if he wanted to stay alive, he must. (I was thinking they fixed his lung with surgery) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Ok)Tornadopaw felt a twoleg pick him up, yell, and hop into a twoleg monster with him.Tigerfoot 14:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw bounded up to Moonflame. "Where is Tornadopaw?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw and the twoleg arrived at a wierd looking towleg nest.Tigerfoot 14:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (>:( Streampaw's mine!) Streampaw looked at her mother. "Where is he?!" he hissed sadly.Silverstar 14:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Um, I was pretty sure I adopted her. :|) Moonflame sighed. "A twoleg has taken him in to heal him." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Another twoleg gave Tornadopaw medicine and he instantly fell asleep.Tigerfoot 14:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (No, my name is still on her, she's still in the kits section. I have to move her.) Streampaw hissed. "What did you do to my brother!" she cried. Shinestar nudged her apprentice/kit. "He's in a better place." she murmured.Silverstar 14:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) When Tornadopaw awoke in a different twoleg nest, he felt completely fine!Tigerfoot 14:40, July 24, 2012(UTC) (I have a Streampaw too, I'll change her name to Shadepaw) Shadepaw looked around, worried. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw shakily got up and tried to go outside, however, an invisible thing was blocking his way.Tigerfoot 14:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw wailed, wanting her brother back. She rememeber how they excaped camp to play in a pond with Featherpaw.Silverstar 14:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I guess I could let you out" the twoleg opened the wierd wall and Tornadopaw ran towards RiverClan as fast as he could.Tigerfoot 14:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame hear pawsteps rushing towards camp. "Hey! What's that? Is it Tornadopaw?" Shadepaw asked excitedly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw was already bounding to him. She pushed over Shadepaw. "TORNADOPAW!!!!" she yowled ahppily, leaping onto him.Silverstar 15:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" Shadepaw hissed as she got pushed over. "I can see him too!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw ran over to Streampaw. "I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed.Tigerfoot 15:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw shook her pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw nudged her brother. "Wait till mom sees!" she purred.Silverstar 15:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw laid her ears back and padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I haven't been gone for that long" Tornadopaw replied.(he doesn't remember much from the twoleg nest)Tigerfoot 15:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sighed. "Too long for me," she murmured, picking up her kit. "Lets was that twoleg scent off you." she purred, gestering Streampaw to come too.Silverstar 15:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw looked at Shadepaw, who looked sad. "Maybe later" Tornadopaw walked yp to Shadepaw. "Um...wanna hunt?" he asked her.Tigerfoot 15:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, um, I guess." Shadepaw shuffled her feet. (I guess Shadepaw is an orphan, so she has no family. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Should Tornadopaw and Shadepaw fall in love?) Tornadopaw and Shadepaw padded out of camp.Tigerfoot 15:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Do you want to? It's fine with me) Shadepaw went to the river and caught a fish. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, maybe Tornadopaw should save Shadepaw from something) "Nice job" Tornadopaw complimented Shadepaw.Tigerfoot 15:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (A thunderstorm? Shadepaw almost falls off a cliff?) "Thanks." Shadepaw replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Cliff sounds good) "It's good to be back" Tornadopaw blurted out of nowhere.Tigerfoot 16:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I never thought twolegs would help you." Shadepaw blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, I respect twolegs now" Tornadopaw replied.Tigerfoot 16:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Spottedtail watched a leaf float off of an old oak tree... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 00:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frozenwater padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame shook her ry and itchy pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) A squirrel was chomping on an acorn not to far away, Spottedtail crept up to it on her belly, pouncing on it's back. She dropped it at the edge of the medicine cat's den. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 01:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frozenwater thought about Tigerleap, the ThunderClan warrior, and her mate. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sparkpaw crept out of the apprentice den.He saw Graywolf motion to him. "Come on, we're going hunting with Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw flicked her tail. " Yeah,come on, Sparkpaw." Starrynight48 7:05 pm, August 10th, 2012 She laid down in her nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Littlerock looked at her kits. They were playfighting. She hoped they didn't get hurt. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 13:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "When will we be apprentices, it's be so annoying and long," Waterkit complained. I silently agreed with her. ( I was reading older RC RPs and it said that there was a traitor among RC and that BloodClan was still out there... Will you users continue on that idea?) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (I don't remember...and I think Waterkit and all the rest should be warriors by now...) Tigerleap padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Should Streampaw have a mate?) Streampaw gazed around camp, her blue eyes sparkling.Silverstar 15:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Frozenwater saw her son, how was now a warrior. She sighed. "I have fulfilled my duty," she said to herself. She padded into her den and fell asleep. Despite her relativity young age, she never woke up again.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame padded to a small steam to get a drink. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar's gray muzzle twitched. "MN-My daughter!" she screeched when she noticed Frozenwater didn't wake.Silverstar 16:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame raced back to camp. She gently dragged Frozenwater's ody Ito the clearing and rubbed lavender in her fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Three Moons Later... Shinestar coumited suicide. Streampaw had a moon of training left, and needed the new leader to be her mentor.Silverstar 16:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame sighed. Shadepaw gnawed on a rabbit bone. (Have to eat lunch) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tigertail and his three sisters sat vigil for their mother three moons ago. They now sat vigil for their leader. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (She's also their Grandmother. XD) Streampaw curled into a ball next to her mother bloody fur.Silverstar 16:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (How'd she commit suicide?) Shadepaw sat next to her leader, along with the rest f the clan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (I think she tried to jump off a cliff) Streampaw dug her nose into her mothr's fur.Silverstar 16:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Waterpaw payed her respects to Shinestar. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 16:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Anybody have a tom for Streampaw....?) Shinestar was barried, and Streampaw padded into her den. Her siblings didn't even pay their repects to their own mother.Silverstar 17:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw felt grief for Shinestar.Tigerfoot 17:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw glarred at Tornadopaw, and then padded outside.Silverstar 17:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Littlerock has a kit, Hawkpaw. I could rp Hawkpaw, if you wish, SIlver) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (ok!) 'You didn't pay your repects to mother!" Streampaw hissed, dashing away.Silverstar 17:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw blinked, surprised. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw was running through the forest when he crashed into Streampaw. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "A-Are you ok?" asked Streampaw, her blue eyes full of warmth.Silverstar 17:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw let out a grunt and pulled himself up. "I-I'm so sorry, Streampaw!" Hawkpaw meowed, then he looked and saw blood on Streampaw's ear. He licked it off quickly. "I really didn't mean to hurt you." LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw blushed, and pulled away. "I-I'm fine!" she mewed quickly.Silverstar 17:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw smiled and blushed. "Who's going to be leader?" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw sighed. "There's still a moon before we're warriors." she muttered.Silverstar 17:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want your warrior name to be?" He asked Streampaw. "I want to be called Hawkswipe or Hawkwing!" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH` Streampaw shrugged. "It was thinking Streamshore, Streamshine, or Streampool." she mewed.Silverstar 17:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I like Streamshine, in honour of your mother. My sister says that she wants to be called Waterspirit and that I'll be called Hawkdirt." Hawkpaw meowed, his eyes darkening at the end of the snetence. (g2g) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (bye) Streampaw rolled her eyes. "Your sister would be named more like Foxdirt." she murmured, licking Hawkpaw's ear.Silverstar 17:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tigertail tried to prevent himself from laughing. "Oh shut up," said Snowspirit to her brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw purred. "I want to be called. Shadefrost." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Streampaw and Hawkpaw are in the forest) Hawkpaw felt very happy that he had some one to talk to. Waterpaw was always cutting him off from friendship. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw bit her togue in pain. "Snowspirit!" She called for her sister who was a warrior, though Ravneclaw was sure that she was destined to be a medicine cat. Prickle! 20:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" called Snowspirit, who was collecting some herbs right outside of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I -ow- got a thorn!" Ravenclaw mumbled. Prickle! 20:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," she said. She carefuly removed the thorn and covered the wound in marigold and cobwebs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh, thanks," Ravenclaw mumured. Prickle! 20:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Snowspirit smiled. "I wish I could be a medicine cat," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I know. Moonflame is getting old. Maybe she will retire." I meowed. Prickle! 20:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I guess," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I smiled, hoping that it would happen. Snowspirit just wasn't right for a warrior life. Prickle! 20:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw smiled. "Do you want to hunt?" she asked Hawkpaw.Silverstar 00:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, that'd be great," Hawkpaw meowed, wanting Streampaw to know how delighted he was that she asked. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw purred, and caught two trout. The two apprentices returned. (WHO'S THE NEW LEADER?! DX) Streampaw's icy blue eyes sparkled. "Your a great hunter, Hawkpaw." she murmured.Silverstar 18:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "You caught two trout, I only have one carp. I'd say you are the better hunter!" Hawkpaw murmured sniffing Streampaw's delicous smelling trout. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, someone seriously become leader, i need to have Streampaw's warrior ceremony soon! DX) Streampaw purred, and batted his ears. "Hey, we can't eat it yet! We have to give it to the Queens and Elders, minnow-brain!" she purred.Silverstar 14:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "I know," Hawkpaw murmured, trying not to stare at Streampaw's pretty blue eyes. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw purred. "Good!" she purred, her icy blue eyes beaming. She looked up at the Leader's den. "We need a new leader." she sighed.Silverstar 23:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "And soon!" Hawkpaw added. The clan seemed to be a little kaotic without a real leader. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "We need a leader!" Streampaw wailed outload.Silverstar 23:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw smiled, her voice was so sweet. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw purred.Silverstar 23:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (I guess I better make a leader) Ryetail padded forward. "I would like to be leader!" She called to the clan. Prickle! 23:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, but she'll either have to retire or die soon, because after a couple of days of Streampaw being a warrior, she'll become leader. :) ) Streampaw smiled, her pelt brushing Hawkpaw's.Silverstar 23:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw stiffened then relaxed. "Hawkpaw, could you fetch me a mouse!" It was his bossy annoying sister, Waterpaw. Hawkpaw dipped his head and served Waterpaw a fresh mouse. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame licked a paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Streampw rollled her perfect eyes. "Your sister's a snob." she muttered.Silverstar 00:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I know!" He hissed under his breathe, he was angry at Waterpaw. "Want to take a rest?" He asked, much more nicely. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw's icy blue eyes sparkled, and she nodded. She padded with him to the Apprentices' den, and fell asleep next to Hawkpaw.Silverstar 00:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw treasured her warmth and took a nap. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) There was a thick, cool mist in the morning that woke Streampaw. She nudged Hawkpaw. "It'll be pretty by the stream! We should go there!" she purred.Silverstar 00:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw nodded. The mysterious fog made everything so wonderful. The mist rose off the stream in delicate waves. For some reason it reminded him off Streampaw. Maybe it was because she was as beautiful and as delicate, yet strong and fierce as the stream and the mist. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (aw! XD) Streampaw purred, and slowly walked in. The waves lapped at her sides, making her purr louder.Silverstar 01:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw splashed after her. "It's amazing. I'm so happy we came out here." He paused and gave Streampaw a shy look. "I'm so happy you're here." (I know XD) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw purred, her tail on his shoulder. "I'm happy your here too," she murmured.Silverstar 01:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw's heart filled up with warmth. "Today, I bet you will be a warrior!" (I have to go :() LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Aw, bye! :( ) "I am if you are!" Streampaw purred, diving under water. She knock him off his paws.Silverstar 01:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hawkpaw purred and dove in after her, water splashing as he went. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ryetail was just temporary leader. She wished she could be really leader. Today, she would make Streampaw and her silblings and Waterpaw, Leafpaw and Hawkpaw all warriors. This would be her first and last naming ceremony as Streampaw would then become leader. (What would you all like your names to be, everyone who rps one of those apprentices?) Prickle! 22:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Hawkswoop and Waterleap) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (I haven't Roleplayed here in a while! Why didn't someone PM me about not RPing in a while?) Spottedtail had just came back from a long way away; beyond all Clna cat's knowledge. "Huge foxes," she panted, "we need to watch out! There were more of them than cats in our Clan!" She didn't know if anyone heard her; or was listening. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 00:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (Shadepaw becomes a warrior, too! :( Her name is Shadefrost) Shadepaw padded over to Ryetail. "Don't I get to be warrior, too? They're all the same age as me." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (Can Shadepaw hear thoughts? Cuz Ryetail said NOTHING about Shadepaw not becomeing a warrior -.-) "Of course," Ryetail muttered, flicking her tail. Prickle! 00:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (Tornadoslash! I know it's long, but I like it!) Tornadopaw padded up to Shadepaw. "Uh..hello" he stammered. He had a crush on Shadepaw.Tigerfoot 21:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw and Hawkpaw returned to camp, soaked. Streampaw batted his ears. "Ready?" she asked him. They soon all got their warrior names. Streampaw got her name as Streamshine. But that would change soon, cuase she had to go to the Moonstone.Silverstar 21:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw flicked her ears. "Oh hi, Tornadopaw!" she meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Their warriors now. XD) Streamshine sihged. "Hawkswoop, come to the Moonstone with me," she meowed.Silverstar 21:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Shadefrost flicked her bushy tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hawkswoop dipped his head. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost flicked her tail over Tornadoslash's shoulder. "I'm going to go hunting, be right back." she meowed before padding away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Streamshine returned as Streamstar. She smiled. "I have returned!" she announced. She climbed onto high Pile.Silverstar 16:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost returned just in time with two fish for Streamstar's meeting. She padded over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar nervously padded ontop of a large boulder. She sat down, and notice a small tuft of her mother's fur on a stick. Tears welled up, but Streamstar choked them down. "She gave me my life for love, and told me i was ment for this position...." she thought. "I-I have gotten my nine lives......I am now Streamstar, not Streamshine....My deputy will keep her place." announced Streamstar.Silverstar 17:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame looked up at her new leader. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Meeting now over!" yowled Streamstar, leaping down from the rocks. She padded over to Hawkswoop, nudging him. "thanks for going with me." she murmured.Silverstar 17:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame blinked. "What about the deputy?" she asked bravely. Shadefrost stared at her, her mouth half-way open. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "Our previous deputy keeps her position." repeated Streamstar.Silverstar 13:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame licked a paw. "Hm... I guess." Moonflame muttered. Shadefrost padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Anger burned in Streamstar. "I hope you didn't get your hopes up, Moonflame, because if i was thinking of a new Deputy, i wasn't even thinking about making it you!" she growled coldly, padding away.Silverstar 16:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame snorted. "I'm a medicine cat anyway. And to mention that this clan broke the warrior code." She huffed before padding away. Shadefrost padded up to Streamstar. "She's obsessed with the warrior code." She sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "Just having a cat like her here is breaking the warrior code." muttered Streamstar.Silverstar 17:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost blinked, surprised that the leader thought so low of RiverClan's long-time medicine cat. "I'll be off." she meowed quickly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar padded over to Hawkswoop and shared tougnes with him.Silverstar 17:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame sorted herbs. She ran out to a patch of flowers to get marigold. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzytail scratched his ear.Silverstar 18:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost looked around for Tornadoslash. She padded into the forest. --- Moonflame heard breathing. "Who's there?" she snapped. She looked around, then continued to pick herbs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar sighed. She got a rabbit, and ate it with the Senior Warriors, chatting about other clans.Silverstar 18:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerleap padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame looked around when she heard the breathing again. "Alright, get your (beep) out her!" she snarled at her hidden enemy. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Tigerleap was suddenlt slammed against at large rock inside of camp. For a split second, he thought he saw a rogue attacking him. But there was no one there. Blood gushed from his wound; it looked like claws were raked down his chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw saw Tigerleap against the rocks. "Tigerleap?!" Blood pooled around the warrior. He couldn't speak. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (PRICKLETALON?! -.- switched it to ravenclaw) Ravenclaw dashed to her brother. "Tigerleap!" She screeched and called for help. Prickle! 00:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (OMG! I put Tigerleap instead of Tigertail DX Anways, Edit WC RP :) ) Snowspirit ran over to him with herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Help him!" Ravenclaw mewed. Prickle! 01:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "I know! I know!' she said as she began to treat his wounds. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame heard screaming. "ALright, I'll kick your (beep) later, I need to tend to someone." She dashed back to camp with the marigold. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (Pretty much all of the medicine cats on thsi wiki are at least mildly crazy XD) Tigerleap tried to stand, but fell to the ground. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive